1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the attachment of a phallus device. In particular the present invention relates to a phallus device and system comprising a screw attachment for facilitating attachment and removal to different substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
The design and use of phallus shaped devices for use as a sexual aid are well known. Devices are normally hand held or attached to a substrate such as another person or a fixed object during uses. Such sexual aids are designed to enhance, be a substitute for or in addition to the male phallus. They can be used as a prosthetic on both males and females. A wide variety of shapes are known with phallus type devices from the very realistic looking to the general phallus shape, to shapes with additional surface treatments or shapes such that do not resemble a simple phallus.
Frequently, the phallus is mounted on a harness, a strap, a wall or table mounting depending on the particular use or person using the device. Removable and interchangeable mounting methods allow the user to attach a variety of different shaped phalluses for different purposes, variety and enjoyment. Frequently the attachment means, while simple to use, creates a problem of keeping the phallus attached during use as a sexual aid. It is clear that attachment means that are easy to use, yet retains a phallus in a comfortable and effective means for the user, achieves a number of advantages of the current art.